Graceful Spring
by Moonstar9981
Summary: Tempers flair between Darien and Serena. Will Andrew get in the way when it's Andrew Serena takes to the dance?


Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
Graceful Spring  
  
In a crowd of many faces, the lone figure stood alone. With many people to call friends, her heart felt empty. Not quite understanding why she felt alone in the world with people coming and going in her life. Her life was full but yet there was still something missing she couldn't quite put her finger on the feeling. Her bright blue eyes scanned the crowded streets as if searching for a source to ease her loneliness but not hitting the target. Her mind screamed with secrets thoughts yet her mouth did not move to utter them. With a sigh, the figure moved with a burst of energy and knocked the person closest to her.  
  
"I'm so sorr-" She started until she was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Geez, can't you ever watch where you're going? Sometimes I think you were put on this earth to torture every step I walk. I suggest you find someone to teach you how to walk since you don't seem to know how to yet. It's really sad." The blue-eyed male said with disgust as he walked away.  
  
"Oh, go take a long walk off a short pier, you big jerk." The blonde known as Serena yelled to the back of the guy. She gave a sigh and walked more slowly while she wished she could more graceful than she was. She stared longingly at the back of the guy's head until he disappeared. She didn't exactly like him but there was something about him she could help pining for him. Him, the one that looks like a Greek god was known as Darien Shields. Him, the one with deep-ocean blue eyes, midnight ebony hair that fell with a sexy twist on his forehead and a body with the perfect tone and muscles.  
  
They had known each other for a few months and every day it seemed like it was the same routine. She would be speeding to a place, and then boom she would knock him over. It's not like she did it on purpose, if she had her way she wished she could be more mature and graceful around him but it never ended up that way. Not that he was available or anything. She heard through the grapevine that he had an unbelievable beautiful girlfriend and he only dated mature college women. She was just a measly high school student, knowing she could never get an older guy to see her. Not that she wanted him to notice.  
  
"He's a jerk. A know it all big ass jerk." Serena muttered to herself. She walked through the arcade doors and looked to search for her friends. There they were, sitting in a booth being loud as usual. People would stare at them and she knew what they would be thinking. They were the kind of people that didn't hang out together. The blue haired one, known as Ami was the smart one. The light brown hair one known as Lita was the tough one. The darker blonde than her own known as Mina was the beautiful model. The raven- haired one known as Raye was the fiery one and then they had her, Serena known as the clumsy one. Life was sometimes unfair but oh well she already knew that.  
  
"About time you got here Serena. Have detention again?" Mina asked.  
  
"Of course. My life wouldn't be complete without one detention a day. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Not much except Raye talking about drooling over Chad's biceps at the temple today." Lita informed her.  
  
"I was not you liar. I can't stand that guy. He's so disgusting." Raye snapped.  
  
"Sure Raye, we all know you hate him." All of them exaggerated nodded.  
  
"Shut up you freaks."  
  
"Did you hear of the big Easter dance this year?" Lita asked and received a round of no's. "I heard what they are going to do this year they are going to hide items around the gym for people to find and then if it's nice out, they are going to take the dance outside so people can dance under the stars. Doesn't that sound romantic?" She sighed.  
  
"Sounds cool, I know who I'm going to ask. How about you guys?" Mina asked them. Everyone nodded except Serena. "How about you Serena?"  
  
"Not yet but narrowing my list down to one, you know." Serena forced out of her mouth. She knew whom all of them were going to ask but she didn't tell them she had no one to ask. Like it was, being labeled clumsy didn't help her odds. The last time she asked a guy to a dance, she spilled punch on him and if that wasn't bad enough, she almost knocked him unconscious when she tripped and knocked him into the wall. Let's just say whenever he sees her, he runs the other direction.  
  
"Now if that one was in high school, I'd go after him." Raye dreamily sighed.  
  
Serena looked over at the counter and rolled her eyes. Of course was taking about the egotistical jerk. Ever since Raye first laid eyes on him, she always had to comment on his looks, his body and so on. Raye definitely lusted after the moron.  
  
"Wipe the drool from you mouth Raye or there's going to be a flood that I don't want to swim in." Lita threw Raye a napkin.  
  
"Whatever, you guys can't tell me Darien isn't hot. He can be made into a statue and I would look at him day and night."  
  
"A statue like David?" Mina cracked out and the girls burst into laughter.  
  
"Stop. You are going to ruin my eyes. My poor eyes." Serena giggled but she couldn't help the image Mina described. She really had to shut her mind off before things got really bad.  
  
"Oh man, give me water. I need water to cool down. ANDREW, bring me water." Lita called out to the brown haired guy.  
  
"You guys are bad. David is a work of art and is admired. Okay maybe Darien would be one too if he was converted into a statue." Ami whispered.  
  
Everyone looked at each other before dying of laughter. Sweet Ami was corrupted. More laughter was heard when Andrew handed a glass of water to Lita.  
  
"I lied Andrew, I don't need it. I think Ami does now." Lita slyly winked.  
  
"I do not. Shut up." Ami blushed.  
  
"Okay, if you guys don't stop I'm going to burst but I've got to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?" Serena stood up and waved bye to everyone. She was to busy waving she didn't notice where she was going and then doomed happened again. She ran into someone and all she heard was a curse.  
  
"The second time today, can't you leave me alone or maybe stay away from me for once? My day would be so perfect if I didn't have you in it to ruin it. Maybe you could make that happen and grant my wish." Darien snapped at her.  
  
The whole arcade was silent since Darien wasn't quiet about his speech and Serena felt the heat spread up her neck to her face. She was beyond humiliated and wished the floor would open up to swallow her. She felt the tears press against her eyes and her throat start to close. She swallowed rapidly and willed herself not to cry in front of him.  
  
"Go to hell and stay there." Serena choked out and quickly spun around to run out the doors. She sprinted home and shut herself in her room before she let the tears run down her face. "Why does he hate me so much?" She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.  
  
"Serena, phone for you." Her mother gently shook Serena out of her dream world.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Are you okay Serena?" Mina asked gently.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Serena felt the tears well again but firmly pushed them back.  
  
"You know what happened at the arcade? No one ever said Darien was nice."  
  
"I've forgotten about it Mina. He's not worth my thoughts."  
  
"Good for you Serena. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay but I have to go. I have tons of homework to do okay?"  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" After hanging up Serena got up and looked out the window. "Don't worry Darien, you'll get your wish." She whispered. The next morning, Serena got up extra early to head out to school and to avoid a certain someone. She smiled at her friends and the day went on as normal except for the first time in a long time, she didn't get a detention. She had a feeling things were starting to look up. She got to the arcade before her friends and sat in a booth to wait. Everything was going great, no run ins with Darien, no getting yelled at and most of all she felt good.  
  
"Serena? You're here already?" Andrew looked surprised to see her.  
  
"You got it Andrew. Everything today is going great. I feel good." Serena beamed at him.  
  
"That's great Serena. What can I get you?"  
  
"A chocolate shake if you don't mind."  
  
"Got it. Coming right up."  
  
"Serena! How did you get here before us?" Her friends looked at her astonishingly.  
  
"Because I'm good." She told them smugly and then laughed. They sat down and started to laugh and have fun. Not realizing a certain someone was waiting for Serena to come through the doors.  
  
"Darien what are you looking for?" Andrew raised a brow at him.  
  
"No one really. Just watching out so I don't get plowed in the back." Darien told him casually.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about that today." Andrew told him.  
  
"Why? Is the human hurricane sick today? I've noticed it's been quiet today."  
  
"Nope, she's healthy as ever. In fact, she's feeling great."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Because she came in here an hour before you did and told me herself."  
  
"She's already here? Where?" Darien asked with surprise.  
  
"If you've taken the time to look you would see that she's in the corner booth to your right with her friends." Andrew told him as he wiped the counter.  
  
Darien slowly turned his head and zeroed in on the smiling blonde with her friends. At first when he came in, he naturally assumed she would be in later like everyday and didn't even bother to look around. He had found it odd that there had been no run-ins at all today. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was almost like he missed the impact. He shook his head at the nonsense and looked back at Andrew. He didn't need a high school girl to entertain him. He had better things to think of.  
  
"No, I'm not going to do that. That's sick." Mina screeched out.  
  
"Come on Mina. You know you want to tongue Melvin. He's a little cutie. I'll give you ten dollars." Lita encouraged her.  
  
"You're gross. Eww now I'm going to have nightmares for a year." Mina pointed a finger at the smirking Lita.  
  
"Okay I dare Serena to go up to Andrew and give him a good kiss." Mina volunteered Serena.  
  
"Hey, you can't choose dare for me. I have to." Serena protested.  
  
"You just did Serena." Ami giggled.  
  
"No, I'm not going to kiss him on the lips." Serena shook her head in denial.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Not on the lips, on the cheek. An innocent kiss on the cheek and we'll buy you lunch for a week." Mina bargained with her.  
  
"Just on the cheek and you'll buy lunch? I can't refuse that." Serena stood up and winked at her friends.  
  
"Mina why did you do that? Andrew might freak out or something and then Serena's going to feel stupid." Raye told Mina.  
  
"No I don't think he will but I have a feeling sparks are going to start flying soon for our good Serena. I think it's just what she needs." Mina watched Serena make her way to the counter.  
  
Serena felt a little nervous but told herself she was being silly. It wasn't like she was going to give a deep kiss to Andrew. It was almost going to be like a friendly brother kind of kiss. Nothing to worry about, she wasn't doing anything wrong. It's not like she had a boyfriend that was going to get jealous over a little kiss. A kiss on the cheek for a fact, everything was kosher.  
  
She moved to the counter, not realizing Darien was sitting there since she was intent on her dare and waited for Andrew to notice her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"What can I get you Serena?" Andrew moved to stand before her and waited.  
  
"Andrew, please don't get mad. I have to do it." Serena leaned over the counter, close to his ear.  
  
"Have to do what Serena and why would I get mad?" Andrew asked softly in her ear. The picture of the two of them made quite an impression on everyone in the arcade. It was almost as if it was only the two of them were alone at the moment and about to steal precious moment together.  
  
"This." Serena laid her hand on the other side of his face, tilted her lips and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She quickly jumped away, threw a smile in his direction and left two stunned men in her wake.  
  
"Okay I did it, now you guys have to keep your end of the bargain." A red- faced Serena slipped back into the booth.  
  
"You really did it Serena. You kissed him. You even did it on the lips." Ami told her with amazement.  
  
"It was not on the lips. It was on the cheek just like Mina said. On the cheek." Serena protested.  
  
"No it wasn't. It was on the lips. You gave him a good smack on the lips. Did you use tongue?" Lita slyly asked her.  
  
"It was not on the lips, it was a cheek. No lips, just cheek."  
  
"I have to agree with the rest of them Serena. You went beyond the dare and did it on the lips. It looked like you enjoyed it too. For that you get a free lunch for two weeks." Mina winked at her.  
  
"Cheek people, it was on the cheek. The dare was for a cheek and I did it on the cheek." Serena argued.  
  
"Then you didn't do it right Serena. Mina said cheek." Raye started.  
  
"I did do it."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. She didn't tell you what cheek to kiss. I don't mean left or right, I mean top or bottom one." Raye cracked out. She burst into laughter.  
  
"You are gross Raye. I would never kiss his butt cheek. You are such a pervert." Serena tried to look disgusted but ruined the effect when she dissolved into laughter. She had to admit, Raye got her there. She wasn't expecting that one.  
  
"Much as I enjoyed it I have to get going. I'll talk to you guys later and remember you guys are buying me lunch for two weeks." Serena slipped out of the booth and waved to her friends. She walked to the park and stopped to stare out into the lake for a few moments. She hoped kisses on the lips were better than kisses on the cheek. Not that Andrew's cheeks were rough or anything but she wanted to know if there was such thing as attraction with one kiss. She heard some were like earthquakes or like lightening but she wanted to know first hand if that was true. If it was like that for everyone you kissed or just a certain person, would she ever know?  
  
With a sigh, she turned around and almost bumped into a person but stopped in time before she made contact. She made a move to get around the person but the person stepped in her way.  
  
"Excuse me." Serena lifted her eyes to the person and then narrowed them when she saw it was the one person she wanted to stay away from. She tried to step around him but he made the same move. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What was that display about in the arcade?" Darien demanded.  
  
"It's not any of your business. Get out of my way." Serena shoved passed him. Imagine the arrogance of him, demanding as if he was a jealous boyfriend, Serena fumed. She was whipped back around when he grabbed her hand to turn her around.  
  
"Not any of my business! Explain to me why you kissed Andrew and explain it quick before I lose my patience." Darien furiously said.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you! My god you are not my father! You have the nerve to demand and your patience can be damned." Serena yelled back. She couldn't understand why he was so mad about something that wasn't even his business.  
  
"Tell me Serena. Now." Darien told her with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"I kissed him because I like him and I would never kiss you because I don't like you. Now get the hell out of my way, you barbarian." Serena gave him one last shove and thought she was home free until a vise like grip clamped down on her wrist. She struggled to get her arm back until she was pulled up to his chest and his arms enclosed around her.  
  
"What are you doing? I think you've lost it, Darien." Serena struggled to get out of his grasp. She was surprised. She knew the cold-hearted Darien but not the emotional one holding her tightly in his arms. She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew wasn't scared.  
  
"Let go Darien. Let-" She was silenced when his mouth captured hers in what seemed like a punishment until he eased the weight of his mouth and turned into a soft kiss with just the right amount of pressure. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue touch her lip and she finally felt what it was like to have a deep kiss that rocked a person's soul. She was almost lost until he pushed her away from him. "You lost the bet little girl. You just kissed me." Without another word, he turned around and left her staring at him.  
  
"I really do hate you, you big prick." Serena shouted after his retreating body. Whatever that display had been, it just showed her, Darien had no feelings in his cold body. She just had her first real kiss to a guy that should be in a morgue. She went to her safe and normal home.  
  
The next morning after a restless night of dreaming of Darien, Serena shoved off to school early and did her normal routine. She didn't tell any of her friends on what had transpired between her and Darien the previous night knowing they were going to ask questions. The thing was she didn't know the answers to any of the questions. She was confused as all the rest of them were. She walked through the arcade and gave a shy wave to Andrew who gave her a wink.  
  
She slipped into the booth and soon after her friends noisily walked in. They talked and joked until the doors opened and her friends instantly quieted down.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Her back to the door, Serena didn't know whom walked in.  
  
"That must be the famous girlfriend. God, she's gorgeous. I'm jealous." Mina said in awe.  
  
"I guess the rumors are true. Why would he look at anyone else when he has her to be with." Raye said in amazement.  
  
The others nodded until curiosity got the better of her and Serena looked over her shoulder and almost fell out of the booth. Standing with Darien was one of the most beautiful women Serena has ever seen. Her auburn hair was twisted elegantly on her head, the dress she wore was made for her body and she had legs that went on forever. Every guy seemed to be clued to her as she with Darien to a booth. The woman knew she was beautiful.  
  
Serena was definitely glad she didn't utter one word about what happened yesterday because no one would believe her after seeing Darien's girlfriend. He's a jerk, she can have him, she told herself but it seemed her heart did a painful thump anyway.  
  
"Anyway back to what we were talking about. Have you guys asked your dates yet?" Lita asked them.  
  
"Yes, I asked Chad since all the other seemed unavailable." Raye sniffed when the others laughed.  
  
"Yes, I asked Greg since he is my study partner." Ami turned red when she got elbowed.  
  
"I asked Ken since we are best friends." Lita stuck out her tongue at everyone when they started to hoot.  
  
"Yep, I asked out Ben since he is the hottest guy in school." Mina raised her arms to celebrate.  
  
"Have you yet Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
"Umm well no I haven't. I haven't found one yet." Serena mumbled.  
  
"I have an idea Serena. Ask out Andrew." Mina excitedly told her.  
  
"Ah no Mina. I'm not going to. I kissed him but I'm not going to ask him. He'll say no and I'll never be able to show my face in here ever again knowing he turned me down." Serena shook her head.  
  
"Yes do it Serena. I have a feeling he'll say yes and then we all have dates. Go for it Serena." Lita cheered her on.  
  
"Don't be a chicken Serena and just do it. I have a feeling you won't regret it." Raye nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I'm with them guys Serena. I think you should do it. It can't hurt anything." Ami agreed.  
  
"If you do it Serena, you can have anything you want for your birthday." Mina volunteered.  
  
"Anything?" Serena asked with interest. She knew what she wanted.  
  
"Yes anything."  
  
"Okay I'll do it but if he says no, I'm never coming in here again." Serena threatened as she stood up. She dusted off imaginary lint off her clothes and slowly made her way up to the counter all the while hearing her friends cheer her on. She was embarrassed and hoped to end the torture soon. Her friends got her into to much trouble and she let them do it.  
  
"Hi Serena. What can I get you today? Another kiss?" Andrew teased her.  
  
"Funny Andrew but yes there is something you can get me. Umm I was wondering, well actually I was thinking if-" Serena was interrupted by a cough behind her.  
  
"Hold that thought Serena, what can I get you Darien?" Andrew turned his attention to his friend behind Serena.  
  
"Della and I would like one chocolate shake to share."  
  
"Okay, let me get it." Andrew left the two, not realizing the electricity coming off the both of them.  
  
Serena took a miserable deep breath, wishing the torture would end already. She shot her friends a glare and was rewarded when they gave her the thumbs up. The wait was unbearable.  
  
"Going to give the poor guy another kiss?" Darien smirked at her. He only got silence and decided to try again. "Going to kiss him like you kissed me last night?"  
  
"Go away. It's not your business what I do." Serena glared at him and then turned her back on him.  
  
"I'm really starting to hate that phrase. So I suggest you quit saying that to me." Darien breathed out.  
  
"Okay how about this one? Stay in your business and get out of mine. There I rephrased it." Serena smugly told him.  
  
"Don't start Serena. You don't want to know what will happen if you say that again." Darien threatened her with intent.  
  
"Okay one last time so you can understand me Darien. Leave me alone and stay out of my business!" Serena furiously whispered out. Just when he was about to grab her arm, Serena was saved when Andrew appeared with the shake in his hand. "You're back." Serena said with relief.  
  
"There you go Darien. I put double the chocolate in it so enjoy." Andrew handed the shake to Darien and turned back to Serena. "Now what were you saying before Serena?"  
  
"Don't you have to get back to your girlfriend?" Serena tartly asked Darien.  
  
Darien opened his mouth to reply but then he heard Della's voice calling him back to the booth. He shot Serena a look as if telling her this wasn't over yet and walked away. He slid back into the booth and watched them from the corner of his eye.  
  
"It's okay Serena. You can tell me anything." Andrew encouraged her.  
  
"I know this sounds weird and all but I was wondering well there's this dance coming up and I wanted to know if you would like to be my date for it. I mean just as friends." Serena rushed out. She held her breath and waited for his answer.  
  
"You want me to be your date? Are you sure?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes but if you don't want to, just say no and I'll understand. If I was you, I'd be embarrassed to be with me too." Serena whispered out.  
  
"If you're sure Serena. I would love to be your date."  
  
"Really? Are you positive?" Serena asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, just tell me when it is and I'll be there." Andrew promised.  
  
"It's in two weeks and it's semi-formal. Thank you so much Andrew, you just made my day." Serena cried out and threw her arms around him to give him a hug. She walked back to her friends and gave them a huge smile. She got a round of slaps on the back and the excitement was in the area. Temporarily she forgot about the fuming Darien.  
  
"Now we can go shopping this weekend and find something to wear. I have a feeling this dance is going to great. I'm so excited." Mina cheered and everyone agreed.  
  
"Okay you guys, I'm out of here but talk to you tomorrow." Serena waved and headed out the door, feeling as if she was floating on cloud nine. Okay maybe a cloud eight since she wasn't in love with Andrew. She was feeling awesome about her new found confidence. She sat on the edge of the lake and stared into the rippling water. She was starting to imagine what the dance was going to be like and actually have a guy to dance with. She dreamily sighed and gave a soft laugh.  
  
"You know if people didn't know better, they would think you were a lunatic, giggling to yourself. Although I do know you have a few screws loose in that meatball looking head of yours." Darien commented behind her.  
  
"You know some people might think you have nothing better to do that torment someone much younger than you and they would assume you have no life. Although I know better, you're just an ass." Serena rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Go figure the idiot would come and ruin her moment. She stood up and tried to move away from him but he blocked her path again.  
  
"So what did you and Andrew talk about in the arcade?" Darien pointedly asked her.  
  
"None of your business." Serena sniffed at him. The guy was really unbearable.  
  
"Serena what did I tell you?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Why can't you just go away? As I can recall, you wanted me out of your life, so why are you bugging the hell out of me?" Serena asked with exasperation.  
  
"You're wrong Serena, you should know and should care. Are you going to tell me what you and Andrew were talking about?" "No and mind your own business for the last time. You are such a moron." Serena glared at him.  
  
"Wrong answer." Darien whispered to her dangerously. He moved a step closer to her and captured her in his arms.  
  
"No Darien, you are not doing that again." Serena struggled in his grasp but his arms were like steel. She knew if he kissed her, she would let him. That made her weak and scared the emotions that would run through her and she knew he didn't even really like her. She had a feeling he was the only one that could hurt her. And she didn't like the thought at all.  
  
The moment his mouth touched hers, she was lost. She stopped fighting him and let the sensation of being kissed move through her body. His lips felt hard yet at the same time, tender and the second his tongue touched hers, Serena felt her soul shift closer to his. She gave a soft sigh when his mouth trailed from her mouth to her neck as he placed gentle kisses along the way. She felt as if she was in a dream when he buried his face in her neck and whispered her name. Then of course this wouldn't be her happy ending.  
  
"Darien?" A faraway voice called in the distance. That seemed to break the magic as he pushed her away and luck was not on her side. The push sent her falling back and then splash.  
  
"You are such a damn prick it's beyond belief. Why can't you just leave me alone you pig!" Serena yelled at him as she stood standing in the lake. Wet and cold, she climbed out and stormed away with tears trailing down his face. "I'm never going near him again." Serena sobbed as she ran home.  
  
The next morning she vowed she was going to stay as far away from him. She had enough humiliation to last a lifetime; she didn't need anymore to add on. If that wasn't bad enough, she felt a cold coming on. She woke up sneezing and her nose wouldn't quit running. She hoped it would be gone by the time the dance came around. She could just imagine how awful she would look with snot dripping out of her nose and her eyes all red.  
  
"Serena, you look awful. What happened to you?" Mina asked her.  
  
"Let's just say I took an unexpected bath last night and it didn't do me any good. I'm getting a cold. I really hope it's gone by the time the dance comes up." Serena sneezed.  
  
"Drink lots of fluids and get a lot of rest." Ami advised her.  
  
"Believe me I'm going to. I can't look like this when the dance comes up. Andrew's going to take one look at me and then go screaming for the hills." Serena wiped her nose.  
  
"Eww I hope you don't touch me. You just got snot on your hand." Raye scooted away from her.  
  
"Like I would want to touch you anyways. I'll leave that for Chad." Serena shot back at her and laughed when Raye punched her shoulder.  
  
"I'll cook you some soup to help you get better Serena." Lita offered.  
  
"Hmmm that sounds good. Make a lot okay?" Serena licked her lips.  
  
"Here Serena, you may want to wipe that off your face." Mina laughed as she threw a napkin.  
  
"Funny Mina, you are not a comedian." Serena tossed the napkin back. The table was full of noise and fun as they talked and laughed.  
  
"Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Andrew asked as he came up to them.  
  
"Sure, get out of my way Mina. You're blocking my path." Serena teased her as she stood up and left with Andrew. "Don't you have to watch the counter and customers?" Serena asked him as he led her to the backroom.  
  
"I have someone watching them for a few moments. I wanted to make sure you wanted me for your date for your dance."  
  
"Of course I want you for my date. I asked you. Do you still want to go with me?"  
  
"Yes I do and another question before I have to get back."  
  
"Okay, ask away." Serena tilted her head as she stared at him.  
  
"What did you do to Darien?" Andrew bluntly asked her.  
  
"What! I didn't do anything to him. What would make you ask that?" Serena looked insulted. She didn't understand why everyone naturally assumed she did something wrong when it was the other way around.  
  
"After he took Della home yesterday, he came back and was muttering something about your name and you called him a pig. He didn't get into to much detail but I thought maybe you knocked him down or something." Andrew defended himself.  
  
"As I will say again, I didn't do anything. After I left here, he came up to me, demanded what you and I were talking about and before I knew what happened, he tossed me in the lake. I'm totally innocent in this case. I have tried to stay away from him but he keeps on getting in my way. I swear that's the truth, I have the cold to prove it." Serena pledged to him. "Hmm I wonder why Darien's acting that way. There has to be a reason." Andrew thoughtfully asked.  
  
"He's being his normal jerk personality. He figures if I don't run him over and he runs me over, then it's still my fault. He's a mean guy, that much I know." Serena told him.  
  
"No I don't think that's it. He's not normally this unpredictable. I think I may know the reason why he's acting like this."  
  
"I just told you why. How come no one ever listens to me?" Serena complained.  
  
"Hear me out Serena. I think he has feelings for you. I mean deep feelings for you." Andrew explained to her.  
  
"Get out of here Andrew. He has a very beautiful girlfriend, why would he like me? I'm clumsy, not very smart and not the kind of girl he would normally date." Serena shook her head. She thought Andrew was going off the deep end. Imagine, Darien having feelings for her. Impossible.  
  
"Yes he's girlfriend is very hot but Serena, you're beautiful in your own way and I think Darien see that and he doesn't know how to express himself. You make him nervous and he doesn't know how to handle it. You said you have been avoiding him but he shows up at places you're at. I think there is more than meets the eye. Trust me Serena, have I ever steered you wrong?" Andrew asked her.  
  
"How can I believe you Andrew when it's just so impossible? You're wrong, and that's that. No more talk about Darien liking me, it's just absurd." Serena shook her head in denial.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Andrew looked at her closely.  
  
"No, of course not. How can I like a guy that makes fun of every little thing I do? You need glasses Andrew." Serena felt a blush rising to her face. Andrew had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Two people in denial, you guys make my life rough." Andrew sighed out.  
  
"Shut up Andrew. You should get more rest before you start to think." Serena stubbornly told him.  
  
She was about to turn away but got a surprise when Andrew drew her into his arms and lowered his head. She felt his lips for a brief moment and then the door slam with force it seemed to rattle the walls. "What are you doing?" She pulled away from him and looked confusingly at the smirking guy.  
  
"I rest my case Serena." Andrew answered before he left her staring at him. "Weird, that guy is weird and I asked him to the dance? God help me." Serena muttered to herself as she walked back to the noisy arcade.  
  
"What did he want?" Lita asked her when she sat back down in the booth.  
  
"He asked about the dance and what he should wear." Serena lied. She wasn't about to tell them what they really talked about. They would die laughing at the nonsense of it all.  
  
"Whatever you guys were talking about it made Darien come storming out of the backroom, looking like he was going to murder someone. Were you telling Andrew you were going naked and he should join you? Whatever you said, it definitely got a response." Mina looked wide-eyed at her.  
  
"No I didn't tell him I was going naked. I told him I don't know yet and the minute I find something, I would tell him. When was Darien in there? I didn't see him." Serena questioned them.  
  
"He left a minute before you came out. He was steaming from the ears. I think you could have probably cooked an egg on his head." Ami told her.  
  
"I didn't see him." Serena truthfully told them. No there was no way he liked her. Just because he seen Andrew kiss her, he wouldn't leave in a huff. There has to be another explanation. There was just no possible way a guy like Darien could like someone ungraceful like her.  
  
"You guys make your own conclusions but without me. I have to get home but tomorrow we'll go shopping okay?" Serena waited until she seen them nod and headed out the door. She really didn't want to hear what they were going to say. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to let them crash to the ground.  
  
She folded her arms over her chest as she walked unseeingly down the street. She really needed to get out of her confused state. Damn Andrew for bringing the subject up. She would have never even thought an idea like that. She was wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the black sleek car pull up along the side of her and roll down the window.  
  
"Get in." The voice told her curtly. She started to walk faster when she noticed it was Darien until she was practically running. She was not going to get in the car with that lunatic and especially with the thoughts that were going through her head. She didn't know how she was going to act toward him but she didn't want to find out. She thought he would give up until he caught her from behind and gave a low curse.  
  
"Serena, if you don't decide to get in the car, I'm going to pick you up and throw you in the damn thing." Darien threatened her.  
  
"Must you always act like a caveman? I'm not getting in and that's finally. Man, you are so impossible." Serena struggled. "1..."  
  
"No."  
  
"2..."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"You don't want me to get to three."  
  
"You know if you threw me in the car, that would be considered kidnapping. I don't think you want that, so why don't you let me go now." Serena reasoned with him.  
  
"3...."  
  
"Darien, no!" Serena squeaked when he picked her up and headed for the car. She was about to scream for help but stopped when he started to nuzzle her neck. Even if he had lost his marbles, he knew how to make a girl feel tingly. He gently put her in the car and she gave a huff when he told her, "Now be good and stay here." She watched him walk to the other side, get in and start the car.  
  
A few moment of silence riding in the car became unbearable and she wanted to go nuts. "Are you going to tell me why you needed me in this car or are you going to make me guess?" Serena fired out. She wasn't going to explain anything since she wasn't the one to force him into a car.  
  
"Be quiet for a moment and enjoy the ride." He looked at her with hooded eyes.  
  
"You are so impossible." Serena snorted, sat back and watched the scenery pass them by. Minutes passed and her eyes started to grow heavy with sleep. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep, not realizing her head had slipped and landed on Darien's shoulder.  
  
Serena shifted into a more comfortable position and moved closer to the source of warmth. She was feeling as if she was floating on cloud and all around her, she felt safe and it seemed she finally found the home she was looking for. Something stroked her hair tenderly and she was content to let the relaxation move through her body. She lifted her head and started to nuzzle the warmth until it slowly dawned on her when she came in contact with a firm chin. Her eyes shot open and clashed with a pair of deep blue ones. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, his lips captured hers in a silent battle.  
  
The kiss was different than the other ones he had given her but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was almost as if he claiming her but she knew that was impossible since they weren't a match to begin with. The kiss was innocent in the beginning until she felt him lay her on the ground and the kiss start to deepen. He settled his weight on her and instead of feeling crushed; she welcomed the feel of him. She tilted her head back as he trailed kisses down her face to her neck. She breathed in when she felt his hand go up her shirt and lay it on her bare stomach. She ran her fingers through the thickness of his hair and whispered, "Darien." Her voice seemed to break the intimate connection and he broke away from her.  
  
"God, what am I doing? What are you doing to me? You're only 16, what control do you have over me?" He buried his face into his hands.  
  
"I don't have anything over you Darien. Why are you fighting this?" Serena put her hand on his arm and then flinched when he moved away from her.  
  
"Whatever this was Serena, it can't happen anymore. Do you understand that there's more at stake than what it seems. I can't do this."  
  
"Why did you bring me here then? Just to do this then take it all away, what game are you playing?" Serena asked him. She felt so numb inside; she didn't know how she should act.  
  
"I don't know why I did. I acted before I thought. All I could think of you and Andrew kissing and all I seen was red. You have to understand I'm not like that; I don't act first before I think. I'm more logically than emotionally." Darien explained to her.  
  
"I don't understand Darien. What do you want me to do? What do you want to happen?" Serena hopelessly asked him.  
  
"Nothing Serena, I don't anything to happen. I won't let anything happen. I think we should just stay away from each other. No more run-ins or stolen kisses. I have Della and I'm content. I won't let my life get turned upside down." Darien firmly told her.  
  
"I see, if that's how you want it Darien, I'm not going to argue. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. No more of this, no more of trying to find out what I'm doing. I don't want to mess up anything." Serena stood up and got into the car.  
  
The car ride was silent and miserable and all Serena wished was it would end. She told him the directions to her house and when he pulled up she looked at him. "Good-bye Darien." She told him the finally farewell, got out and went into the house without looking back. She leaned her head against the door and tried to stop the tears from leaking out but it was no use. They fell unchecked and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Serena?" Her brother Sammy called out. She wiped her cheeks and gave him a smile as she walked passed him and into her room. She cradled her bunny to her chest as she lay on the bed and whispered, "God, it hurts."  
  
The next morning she dragged herself out of bed and looked in the mirror. Man, she looked like a wreck but at least she could blame it on her cold. Her eyes were red from crying to sleep last night and her nose was stuffed. She wasn't even going to think of what happened last night. It hurt a lot less to pretend that nothing happened than to think that it actually did. She sat through a tortured day of school and then she was in the arcade again, doing her normal routine with the girls.  
  
"I'm so glad today is Friday! Tonight we go shopping for our dresses and knock our dates to the ground with how good we look." Mina cheered.  
  
"It's going to be fun. I'm looking forward to it." Ami stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've been telling Chad, the dress is going to be unforgettable." Raye smirked when they laughed.  
  
"I've been dreaming at what kind of dress I'm going to pick out. So many choices, so little money." Lita joked.  
  
"How about you Serena? Do you know what kind you want yet?" Raye asked.  
  
"Of course, as long as Andrew pays for it, I'll wear it." Serena teased when she noticed Andrew standing by the table.  
  
"Of course, I'll let you spend all my hard earned money to take the most beautiful girl to the dance." Andrew winked when the girls sighed. He crouched down eye-level to Serena, put a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to meet her eyes. Whatever he seen, he nodded with understanding, whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay Serena. He doesn't know what he's missing." Before he kissed her forehead and left.  
  
"What was that about Serena?" Mina raised a brow at her.  
  
"Yeah, is there something we don't know that's going on between you guys after that kiss?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hmm I think there's something going on." Raye stated.  
  
"Is it a love match?" Sensible Ami wondered out loud.  
  
"No there's nothing going on. We're just friends, nothing more, and nothing less. Stop jumping to conclusions, you morons." Serena scolded them as she wiped her nose. She wasn't going to show them there was something going on in her head but not what they thinking.  
  
"Hey look who just came into the arcade. I'm so jealous, they make such a cute couple, its like they were made for each other." Raye spoke out.  
  
All of them looked toward the door and watched Darien and Della talked to Andrew. More like Darien talked and Della looked boring out of her mind. Andrew nodded and the couple headed to a booth. Just as they sat down, Darien glanced over at their table and looked away. Serena turned away and pretended he didn't even exist. This is how he wanted it and she was going to grant him that. She took a swallow of her shake and almost choked when it seemed to stay lodged in her throat.  
  
"Serena? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Andrew came up to her and took her hand when she nodded.  
  
"Ahh I think they're going to sneak a few moments together." Raye whispered loudly.  
  
"Keep her pure Andrew." Mina yelled out and received stares, one of them Darien.  
  
"I don't need to be an aunt at this young of an age Andrew." Ami stated with fact.  
  
"When you come back, we don't want to hear it." Lita called out. All of them laughed and started to elbow each other when they noticed the redness in Serena's face.  
  
"My friends have lost it Andrew. I don't know them." An embarrassed Serena uttered out.  
  
"No problem, that's how friends act. Now Serena, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Serena looked passed him.  
  
"Serena, I know you. Tell me the truth." Andrew put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Everything fine Andrew, actually it's perfect. I mean what could be wrong? It can't be the fact last night Darien kissed me and then said everything was a mistake and that we should keep away from each other. He said he was content with his life and he didn't need me turning it upside down. He was the one that kissed me three times but he said it was my fault. I'm granting his wish, he doesn't need me and I don't need him. I don't like him." Serena's face crumbled as she buried her face in his chest. She cried out the hurt and lost but she was relieved she didn't have carry the hurt by herself anymore.  
  
"It's going to okay Serena. It may not seem so now but it will get better. What a mess." Andrew stated. "I'll tell you one thing Serena and please listen to me. Don't show him how much his words hurt. Once he realizes his mistake, I think he'll rethink his life. I know Darien needs you as much as you need him. Don't give up." Andrew hugged her.  
  
Serena smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She would listen to him but she wasn't going to hope for something she knew that wasn't going to happen. She threw her arms around him and expressed how much she appreciated him as a friend in her hug. He caught her off guard when he lifted her and spun her around. She laughed and hung on tight. The girls thought there was something going on between them but Serena knew Andrew was just being a big brother to her. That was his style. He held her hand for support when they left the backroom and headed back to the table.  
  
"That must have been a quickie. A real quickie." Mina teased them.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mina." Serena snorted out as she slid back into the booth and waved bye to Andrew.  
  
"Okay, now are we ready to shop?" Lita impatiently asked. They got up and nosily made their way out the door to get to the mall.  
  
"Oh I found mine." Raye breathed out. She held up a deep purple sundress.  
  
"Yes that's you Raye." Mina agreed.  
  
They went to different stores until all but Serena had found one. Mina had picked out a long orange skirt that hugged her legs and a white sleeveless shirt that was just made for her. Lita had found a green in an oriental style and Ami had found a blue short skirt with a long sleeved white shirt with small bubble designs in the middle.  
  
"Try this one on Serena. I think it's you." Mina advised.  
  
Serena took the dress into the fitting room and let the fabric slide down her body. It was soft and very comfortable to wear and looking in the mirror, she thought she looked okay. She stepped out and waited for their reaction.  
  
"Yes, Serena that's you. It's beautiful." Lita nodded. All of them agreed.  
  
"You think so?" Serena smiled shyly at them and turned around in a circle to show them all the angles. She looked in the mirror and studied her reflection. The dress was a long white dress that reached her ankles and a row of small red roses ran across the chest area. She hoped it wasn't to fancy for the Easter dance but she really wanted the dress and just as she turned back to her friends, she caught a glimpse of the person looking through the window. She quickly turned away from Darien and scurried back into the dressing room. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Serena whispered out. She finished dressing, went back out and felt a relief when she noticed Darien had left.  
  
"The dance is going to be so awesome. I'm so excited." Lita yelled out. They laughed and talked as they browsed through more stores. After the stores had closed and the night was black, they made their way home.  
  
Serena took in a deep breath and looked up at the stars that seemed to twinkle with happiness. She was feeling almost balanced again until she saw a couple sitting on a bench with the girl's head on the guy's shoulder. There was no mistaking whom the couple was. They were a very striking couple. The guy's hair seemed to blend in with the sky and the girl's hair was a very pretty auburn color. Serena looked away and hurried passed, hoping Darien didn't see her walk by.  
  
The weekend seemed to fly by and before she knew it, the middle of the week was here already. She kept away from Darien but the effort was costing her a lot. Every time she saw him, he looked away or she would. She almost preferred when they were at each throats than this tense relationship they had now. Walking to the arcade, Serena was lost in her thoughts and accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Her explanation died down when she noticed it was Darien and Della. He seemed not to hear her and grabbed Della's hand as he walked away without looking at her. She watched the retreating couple and felt hurt. It was suppose to be like this but it still hurt to watch. She put on a brave smile when she walked through the doors, waved at her friends before heading to Andrew.  
  
"Hey Serena, how are you feeling?" He asked her with concern.  
  
"The same Andrew, the same. Are you ready for Saturday?" She asked him.  
  
"Of course, I got my clothes and all ready to go."  
  
"I hope you got your clothes or else they wouldn't let you in." Serena cracked at him.  
  
"You know they would let me in, no one can resist this hunk of meat here." Andrew puffed himself out.  
  
"That's a good one Andrew, you just made me laugh." Serena giggled at him.  
  
"You know you want some of me doll face." He egged her on.  
  
"Oh yes, so much I want to bring you back to the arcade and have my way with you." Serena winked at him.  
  
"Sounds promising." Andrew pretended to leer at her. He tickled her ribs, making her laugh.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but can we get a couple chocolate shakes." Darien's voice told Andrew with an edge in it.  
  
"Sorry about that, yeah hang on a second. Let me get it and bring it to you. I'll talk to you later cutie." Andrew winked at her and walked away whistling.  
  
Serena turned to walk away and brushed passed Darien to walk to her friends but not before she heard him give a low curse. She pretended not to hear and joined her friends. On Friday, Serena sat at the counter and finalized her plans with Andrew.  
  
"Okay, 7:00 you pick me up, we go meet my friends and then we head to the dance. Sounds good?" Serena asked him in a business like manner.  
  
"Yes boss." Andrew saluted her.  
  
"Shut up before I slug your smirking face." Serena threatened as she waved her fist in his face.  
  
"I'm shocked Serena. You wouldn't do that to me, especially the night before the dance. You don't want be seen with an ugly guy, well I don't think I can get ugly. I think the bruise may look dashing on my face." Andrew teased her.  
  
"You're awful. I don't know why I'm friends with you in the first place. You have such a crooked sense of humor." Serena stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, plans are set and I'm heading out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to him as she walked out the door. On her way out, she bumped into Darien, making his way in and for once, without his girlfriend.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled and moved to get passed him when he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Serena, wait."  
  
"I really can't Darien. I have things to do." She tried to get away.  
  
"Can I ask you one question before you go and then I'll leave you alone." Darien asked her.  
  
"Fine but make it quick." Serena looked everywhere but him.  
  
"Do you think we could have been happy if we would have gotten together? Do you think there could have been an us?" Darien asked her.  
  
Serena looked sadly at him before saying, "I guess we'll never know Darien. We were done before we could even try. Maybe some things aren't meant to be and maybe we were one of them." She gave a ghost of a smile and then walked away from him. The rest of the night, she wondered if she would have answered differently, things would have turned around for her but she didn't want to hope. It hurt too much when it failed.  
  
Saturday night had her pacing back and forth in her room, nervously waiting for her date to arrive.  
  
"No need to be nervous Serena. You look absolutely beautiful." Her mother kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Thanks mom and for helping me get ready. I know I shouldn't be nervous but I can't help it. I'm scared this date may end up like my last date." Serena confessed.  
  
"Oh Serena, I don't you have to be worried about that. I've seen you this last couple of weeks and you have blossomed into a very graceful young woman." Her mother assured her.  
  
"You think I'm gracefully mom?"  
  
"Yes I do and everyone in the family think so too. I hear the doorbell ringing, let me go get him and watch his mouth fall when you come down." Her mother smiled at her.  
  
Serena smiled and waited for the moment for her mom to tell her it was okay to come down and when she did, it was worth it. Andrew's jaw dropped and he gave a whistle.  
  
"Serena is that really you? You look great, you are going to be the envy of every girl, of course you will be. You have me." Andrew commented and grinned when Serena laughed.  
  
"I'll be home later mom. Tell everyone I said bye." Serena blew a kiss to her mom and headed out the door.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth Serena, you look great." Andrew told her.  
  
"Thanks Andrew, now lets go meet my friends and then we can see if you still say that after I try to dance." Serena teased him.  
  
After meeting with her friends, they headed to the dance. The gym was decorated in a lot of spring things and everyone was buzzing about dancing outside. Even though everything was going great, a melancholy settled over Serena. A little bit of her was wishing she was with Darien and she knew she shouldn't even try to imagine it but she couldn't help it. She missed him a lot during the past week.  
  
She watched her friends laugh as they found things around the gym and the guys that were their dates drool over them. She was grateful Andrew stood by her and seemed to sense her mood but didn't push her to talk or anything. She nodded when he told her he was going to the bathroom and then walked outside to sit on a bench with her back facing the doors. She stared in wonderment at the display the decorating committee did. The white lights in the trees that were just starting to blossom and the stars blended perfectly together. Hand made flowers littered the yard and everything was just so wonderful. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew Andrew had come for her. For the first time in a long time, Serena felt free.  
  
"You know Andrew, these past two weeks have been the most miserable time of my life. I thought it was because my confusion with Darien and how he was acting. You know I finally realized why. I made him into someone that I thought was unreachable. I told myself a guy like him could never like a girl like me but I had it wrong. I thought he was rejecting me when he told me he didn't want in his life but I realize now he was scared because with me in his life, he didn't know what the future held. That's what he doesn't realize Andrew. No one knows what the future holds and that made him push me away. I know now why I was so miserable these weeks, I was so unhappy because I finally learned I loved him. I love him Andrew but he didn't love me. He asked me if we could have been happy together and I truly believe we could have been but I let him go and told him it wasn't meant to be. I love him but I let him go, it wasn't the other way around." Serena bowed her head and grabbed Andrew's hand. She repeated her love again and let the tears drop.  
  
Andrew's arms went around her and pulled her to him and she went willingly. She leaned back and closed her eyes but quickly opened them when he started to kiss her tears away. She didn't want to give Andrew the wrong impression and turned her head to look at him, her breath caught in the middle of her throat. She had thought all this time it had been Andrew behind her, she never would have in his place would be Darien.  
  
"Darien? What are you doing here?" She asked in bewilderment.  
  
"I came here to see you. Andrew told me when it was time to come out here. I needed to know how you truly felt about me and I found my answer." Darien tenderly touched her cheek.  
  
"You heard everything?" The question was more like a statement.  
  
"Yes I did. Everything you said was the truth. I was scared because my feelings for you were never like the feelings I had for other people. I was confused because I didn't think it was right for me to feel that way about someone that's just beginning her life. I wanted you to be happy and free, not tied down to someone older than you. I didn't want the love I had for you to be turned into something ugly." Darien stroked her face.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes I do. I've fought it for so long, probably since the first time I saw you. I dated and dated, hoping to get your face out of my head but it never worked. I know now once your soul mate comes into your life, you can't get rid of them." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"What about Della?"  
  
"We dated but she realized you must have been the one that I thought of because when I finally took her to the arcade, we were just friends. I tried everything in the book to get you jealous but nothing ever worked with you. You'd just get mad at me and go off to see Andrew. God, last night I almost decked the poor guy because I was feeling jealous. If he hadn't ducked and started to tell me what you and him would talk about in the backroom, I think I could have knocked him out cold. I'm sorry I hurt you Serena, I promise not to push you away if you can give me a chance." Darien honestly asked her.  
  
"If you promise you won't do that to me again."  
  
"Promise, cross my heart, hope to die and you can stick the needle in my eye." Darien pledged to her.  
  
"Okay, I believe you but I'm not going to poke you in the eye. That's just disgusting." Serena laughed and soon quieted when Darien bent his head and caught her in a kiss. It was definitely a kiss of possession and she didn't mind one bit. She kissed him back with the same passion he showed her. They broke away when they heard clapping in the background.  
  
"I knew you guys would make the perfect couple." Mina squealed.  
  
"You guys are so sweet together." Lita gave them the thumbs up.  
  
"Both of you are lucky to have each other." Raye congratulated them.  
  
"I'm so proud." Ami sniffed.  
  
"See if it wasn't for me, they would have never gotten together. Thank you, thank you. I'll take requests later." Andrew bowed to them and got slaps from everyone.  
  
Serena broke away from Darien and hugged Andrew. "Thank you so much Andrew, I don't know how to thank you." She whispered to him.  
  
"You can thank me by naming your first child after me." Andrew winked at her.  
  
"You are unbelievable." Serena laughed.  
  
"Now I should go find someone to dance with since my date is taken now let's dance everyone." Andrew called out.  
  
Everyone broke up in pairs and Serena and Darien wrapped in each other in their arms. Serena laid her head on his chest and thought the night couldn't get any better. She was wrong.  
  
Darien pulled away and showed her a plastic egg. She took with a question in her eye and he urged her to open it without any words. She broke apart the egg and her breath caught when she noticed the heart necklace in her palm. She opened the heart and there was a picture of her on one side and a picture of him on the other side. She read the inscription on the back and knew her eyes were getting watery.  
  
"I didn't see you look for any eggs and I thought you would like this one." Darien took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. He wrapped her back in his arms and swayed back and forth to the music.  
  
Serena smiled and knew the inscription on the back would be true. Now two souls unite into one.  
  
Hoped you enjoyed the story, tell me what you think! Thanks for taking the time to read it.  
  
Moonstar998 


End file.
